La fotografía detrás del lienzo
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Hermione y James tienen un pasado en común. Un futuro difícil. Muchos recuerdos trae la fotografía detrás del lienzo. Final alternativo del fanfic "De miedos y temores a la felicidad" Sin Time Travel, como sabrán los antiguos lectores de mi fic. AU. Dedicado a: TequilaNervous, diansnape-18, SheySnape, YURISHKA, La Comadreja, y Lunabell Marauder Knyte.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. A mi sólo me pertenece la trama de este fanfic.

**Pareja**: James Potter & Hermione Granger. (JP/HG)

**Autora**: Sakura Tachi

**Summary**: Hermione y James tienen un pasado en común. Un futuro difícil. Muchos recuerdos trae la fotografía detrás del lienzo. Final alternativo del fanfic "De miedos y temores a la felicidad" Sin Time Travel, como sabrán los antiguos lectores de mi fic. AU

**Dedicado a**: TequilaNervous, diansnape-18, SheySnape, YURISHKA, La Comadreja, y Lunabell Marauder Knyte, porque sin ustedes no habría recordado que se escribir es lo que me libera de la vida cotidiana, y sobre todo porque me han arrancado más de una sonrisa cuando actualizan.

**LA FOTOGRAFÍA DETRÁS DEL LIENZO**

…

..

.  
_Nadie lo sabe, pero tú tienes una sonrisa secreta_  
_Y tú la usas sólo para mí_

.

..

...

En una habitación con paredes de color rojo escarlata, iluminada normalmente. Se encontraba sentada una mujer en un sillón individual con base redondeada, similar a una mecedora, de color rosado. Su cabello castaño, caía libremente en bucles definidos, estos tapaban su espalda descubierta, así como sus manos sostenían unas sábanas blancas que cubrían sus pechos, abdomen y parte de sus torneadas piernas.

– ¡Sonríe!–

Le dijo la persona que sostenía la cámara que empezó a rodearla, desde la espalda hasta ubicarse al frente de ella. La cámara acercó la imagen hasta ver un fino anillo de oro en la mano derecha de la joven dama, y luego se alejó lo suficiente para enfocarla de cuerpo entero.

–No puedo creer que me convencieras… – Respondió la chica. Con la mano izquierda sostuvo el agarre de la sábana, y con la otra se ordenó un mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro, y lo puso atrás de su oreja.

–Siempre lo consigo–

–Lo sé, por eso te amo–

– ¿Qué has dicho? No te escuché– Mintió el chico que la observaba embelesado, admirando su belleza. Aquella voz que lo hipnotizaba, más aquellas palabras, era algo que lo hacía muy feliz. Casi podía jurar que sentía un caballo galopar dentro de su caja torácica.

–Dije que, te amo– Dijo la aludida, usando adrede un volumen bajo de voz, casi susurrando.

–Repítelo, para que tu voz quede guardada en esta cosa, cuyo nombre no recuerdo– el joven rio durante algunos segundos.

–Se llama cámara filmadora, – dijo ella, y tomó la cámara por los lados, de manera que se acercara más. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, un rubor cubrió la blanca piel de sus mejillas– y dije que ¡Te amo, James Potter!–

–Y yo a ti, amor. No sabía que querías que el mundo supiera que me amas– comentó el chico, con un tono feliz y un rastro de arrogancia. Él aleja un poco la cámara, a su lugar inicial, frente a ella.

–Pero si todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿Verdad camarita? – Ella le sonríe a la cámara y le envía besos posando su mentón sobre su palma.

Enseguida se escucha un llanto agudo que provenía desde una habitación en el segundo piso. La cámara empezó a seguir a la chica que corrió velozmente hacia el lugar de donde llegaba el sonido. La joven estaba semidesnuda en la parte superior del cuerpo, a diferencia de la parte inferior en la que llevaba unos short jeans.

Al llegar la chica se acercó a una cuna blanca, de donde extrajo un pequeño bulto que movía sus manitos que buscaban a quien lo cargaban de esa manera.

La cámara enfocó a la mujer y al bebé que yacía en sus brazos, era muy pequeño. Este se calmó en cuanto ella empezó a mecerlo despacio, tarareando una canción de cuna. La persona que grababa acercó la cámara para poder observar el rostro del pequeño, justamente este bostezó, provocando que ambos jóvenes sonrieran enternecidos.

El joven alejó la cámara lo más que pudo con su largo y fuerte brazo, logrando un enfoque de los tres. Acercó su rostro al de la chica, y la besó en los labios. Su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de su esposa y ordenó un mechón que caía por delante del hermoso rostro. Aquella mano relucía un anillo de oro.

_Arándano_. Sus besos tenían ese sabor tan adictivo, ella los consumía a menudo, antes porque eran su postre favorito, y durante los meses anteriores porque era el antojo que más se repetía, al parecer al bebé que antes crecía dentro del vientre de su esposa, y que ahora estaba acunado en sus brazos, también le gustaba.

Dejaron de besarse por falta del oxígeno que faltaba en sus pulmones. El hombre sonrió y depositó un beso en la frente del bebé, quien estaba dormitando con los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de chupar sus dedos, sin embargo sólo babeaba el mitón de algodón que cubría su mano.

La mujer puso a la pequeña criatura dentro de la comodidad de la cuna, y después lo cubrió con una pequeña cobija celeste.

–Hermione, ¿Recuerdas la fotografía que tenías guardada detrás del lienzo en tu antigua habitación?– preguntó el chico de anteojos que sostenía la cámara, mientras grababa el momento entre su hijo y su amada esposa.

Ella lo miró por un momento, estaba sorprendida, aquel detalle marcaba un pasado lejano, luego volvió a mirar a su bebé y a cobijarlo de manera tal que no sintiera el escaso frio de la mañana, no podía arriesgarse a que se enfermara. El bebé se durmió breves segundos después.

–Sí, aquella vez cuando oculté la fotografía pensé que no la volvería a recordar, pero no fue así, y heme aquí. El verdadero amor no conoce acuerdos, ¿Verdad, amor? –

–Así es–

Ambos salieron de la habitación y juntaron la puerta, no sin antes apagar la luz y encender la estrella que levitaba e iluminaba levemente la cuna del bebé, era un espanta cucos mágico.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, James abrazó por detrás a Hermione, y empezó a besar su cuello. Aun no dejaba de grabar con su mano derecha.

Ella rio, mientras se alejaba de él e iba hacia el living, en donde su querido esposo había comenzado a grabar. Con su varita hizo que regresara a sus manos la sábana blanca que yacía olvidada en alguna parte de la casa producto de la carrera para ir a ver qué era lo que aquejaba los dulces sueños de su hijo. Se cubrió los pechos con la tela blanca, y con la cámara grabando, usó su mano derecha para desabrocharse por detrás el sostén rojo que usaba y se lo quitó.

–Maravillosa, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida, mi amor– le decía el hombre detrás de la cámara.

–Lo sé, mi amado, cornamenta– ella guiñó a la cámara– por cierto, después quiero ser yo la que grabe–

–Como diga mi Emperatriz–

–Por cierto, mira hacia allá– dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo que señalaba un punto opuesto al que grababa la cámara– Está a punto de caer la fotografía, lo arreglaré– Hermione caminó rumbo a un cuadro en la pared, con un hermoso paisaje del lago negro de Hogwarts, que en la parte posterior tenía una rendija en donde estaba a punto de caer la fotografía que allí se guardaba.

La cámara la siguió durante su desplazamiento, enfocándose en la forma de caminar de la esbelta mujer.

–Amor, muestra la fotografía a la cámara–

–De acuerdo, esta es. Observa cámara– ella suspiró. Tantos años transcurridos desde aquel momento retratado en la fotografía mágica.

Al final de la imagen, ambos quedaban con ojos de sorpresa. Era gracioso.

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del matrimonio.

[.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.]

En una habitación amplia se encontraban, un niño y una niña. El primero se encontraba ordenando su habitación. La segunda se encontraba recostada en la cama, mientras miraba a su amigo al revés.

–James, ¿Te ayudo? –

–No, está bien, yo puedo con esto. Sólo… dame algunos minutos–

–Vale– la chica empezó a reír– ¿Te he dicho que te ves gracioso? –

– ¿Qué? – El chico se volteó para verla –Oh, ya veo porqué lo dices. Y no, no es gracioso que mis padres me tengan como un elfo doméstico en mi propia casa. Sin mencionar que estoy de vacaciones– James se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, en una pose fingida de lamento, y sorbió como quien empezará a llorar– La vida es injusta conmigo, ¡Ay! cómo sufro.

–Reina del drama– la chica se levantó y se acercó al chico de cabello azabache y lo señaló con el dedo índice –Si no te hubieras quejado desde que comenzaste a ordenar tu habitación, lo más seguro es que ya podríamos ir a pasear en el callejón Diagon–

–Eres linda, Hermione– el chico la miró directamente a los ojos.

–James, basta. No me gusta que me lo digas tú, porque… –

–Porque somos como hermanos, lo sé– dijo él, fastidiado.

–Pero además porque tu club de fans en el colegio me mataría–

– ¿Tienes miedo? Pensé que eras valiente–

–Soy valiente, pero a esas chicas les falta un tornillo en la cabeza. Están locas en verdad, y es por ti–

–Lo sé, soy irresistible–

–Creído, cualquiera que no te conociera diría que eres todo un Slytherin–

–No me insultes a tu príncipe, princesa–

–No eres mi príncipe–

–Todos en el colegio lo dicen, tú eres la princesa de este príncipe– dijo el chico señalándose a sí mismo.

–Ellos lo dicen desde que Jack empezó a enviarme regalos y cuando te enteraste, lo amenazaste con que le darías una golpiza porque supuestamente yo era tu novia. Mentiroso–

–Eso lo dije para que te dejara de molestar. Se supone que debo cuidarte, ¿Lo olvidas? Mis padres te adoran–

–Lo sé, mis padres también te adoran, pero ya sabes… eres como mi hermano–

–Exacto, tú lo has dicho. Somos "como" hermanos, no somos hermanos de sangre–

–Es cierto, pero… –

– ¿No te gusto? ¿Es eso? –

–No es eso, James. Eres muy lindo, pero… –

– ¿Pero qué? Dímelo, Mione– el chico se acercó más a ella, e hizo que ambos cayeran sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

– ¡Tengo miedo que nuestra amistad se termine si es que esto no resulta! Eso es lo que me pasa–

– ¿Eso era todo? – preguntó asombrado el adolescente.

–James, no me digas eso… es que para ti nuestra amistad ¿No significa nada? –

–No es eso, Mione, pero ¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo?–

–Sí–

–Porque poniéndonos en el peor de los escenarios, cuando esta nueva relación terminara, yo aun querría seguir siendo tu amigo. Nuestras tristezas pasan, sólo cuando estamos juntos y lo conversamos, o simplemente estamos en compañía del silencio–

– ¿Lo dices en serio, James? –

–Ajá. ¿Crees que bromearía con algo tan importante?–

–Dímelo tú–

–Nunca contigo, me sorprende que no lo sepas–

–De hecho, lo sabía, sólo era para cerciorarme– la castaña acercaba lentamente el rostro hacia el del moreno.

–Mione… – el chico la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Sí? – ella se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia de él.

– ¿Estás consiente de que esto es un sí? – marrón y negro se encontraron, nublados por el deseo.

–James, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – ella lo miró con un poco de exasperación.

–Los que quieras– le respondió, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

–Guarda silencio– la castaña retomó el acercamiento, así como él, ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron aquel mágico rose de sus labios.

James acariciaba con una mano la mejilla de la chica, mientras que con la otra la acercaba desde la nuca. Su lado posesivo despertó con ella, nunca antes con sus conquistas lo fue.

Él mordió despacio el labio inferior de ella, para sentir el interior de su boca, y probar aquel elixir celestial. Ella entreabrió los labios y cuando él profanó su interior, probó su dulce sabor. Mentalmente, James Potter, se declaró adicto a sus besos.

Ambos tenían teñido con carmín las mejillas, el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar, pero no se detenían.

Repentinamente se escuchó un flash. Ambos se separaron asombrados, con las mejillas cubiertas con un leve rubor.

– ¡Felicidades, James, Hermione, hacen una muy linda pareja! –dijo emocionada una mujer hermosa a pesar de tener casi el medio siglo, como edad. Al lado de la mujer se escuchó un aplauso y una carcajada de satisfacción y felicidad, por parte de un hombre alto de cabellos azabaches que usaba anteojos.

–Mamá, papá. ¿Qué hacen aquí?– preguntó con alivio y con un poco de sorpresa el joven.

–Oh, vamos, James. No creerás que nosotros no sabíamos sobre lo que podrías llegar a sentir por una preciosidad de niña como lo es Hermione Dumbledore– respondió la señora Potter.

–Así es hijo. De hecho tu madre dijo que ustedes empezarían algo cuando empezaran Hogwarts, pero veo que yo acerté y fue antes– dijo el hombre mayor de la habitación.

–Tal parece que fue un acierto comprar esta cámara mágica en el callejón Diagon, venía para mostrártelo, James, pero vi la puerta de la habitación semiabierta, entonces comprendí que estaba Hermione aquí. Así es que por curiosidad fui a buscar la capa y tu madre que estaba en la habitación me pilló, por lo que me acompañó. Sentimos haber interrumpido tan bello momento, pero miren el lado positivo, la primera fotografía de esta cámara es sobre un beso entre ustedes. ¿Nos es tierno y estupendo? – preguntó el señor Potter.

Todos empezaron a reír por la explicación del padre de James. Después de todo, tanto la pareja como el matrimonio estaban felices ante la situación.

[.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.]

–Nuestro primer beso, Mione– dijo el joven que permanecía sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala.

–Estoy tan feliz de que me convencieras de intentarlo, James– Hermione se sentó al lado de él.

–Aunque no duramos tanto– mencionó al recordar aquellos meses hermosos, pero fugaces.

–Hogwarts fue el lugar en donde terminamos nuestra relación, en donde intentamos darnos una oportunidad con Sirius y Lily, pero al final, regresamos– sonrió ella –Nadie sabía que éramos más que amigos antes de ingresar a Hogwarts–

–Hasta que se lo contamos a los merodeadores y a Lily– añadió el pelinegro.

–Ella estaba enamorada de ti, James– dijo por su parte, la castaña.

–Lo supe por Remus. Y lo otro no me gusta recordarlo, pero Sirius estaba enamorado de ti–

– ¿Piensas que Lily sea feliz con el hombre que se casó? Según me ha contado mi padre, ella aun le escribe. Justamente en la última carta le contaba que no le ha dicho que es bruja, que complicado–

–Lo más probable es que sea feliz, no creo que se haya casado sin amarlo. Eso sería muy cruel de su parte– James hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Amor, cuando Lily, Sirius y Remus escucharon nuestra historia, yo sentí que algo en ella cambió. Ya nunca más la vi sonrojarse cuando se encontraba distraída, ni aquel brillo de inocencia que tenía desde la conocí en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas que no nos habló sino hasta el último día de clases, durante la graduación? Ella fue fría y seca en sus felicitaciones por haber egresado. No te conté en su momento, pero hace algunos meses nos encontramos por casualidad en una pastelería de Londres, yo ordené un pastel de jalea con muse, y una taza de chocolate caliente, ese bocadillo fue un antojo que me causó nuestro querido hijo, creo que yo tenía 15 semanas de embarazo. Repentinamente alguien por casualidad dejó caer un sobre sellado, yo lo recogí, puesto que cayó justo a un lado mío, el asunto es que cuando lo devolví me encontré con los ojos verdes de Lily, era ella. Nos saludamos y tomó asiento frente a mí, hubo unos minutos incómodos, hasta que le pregunté sobre qué había sido de su vida. Ella me dijo que todo iba bien, que sus padres habían muerto, su hermana se había casado y estaba embarazada en ese momento, ella sería tía, por un momento sonrió, pero cuando vio mi anillo de matrimonio desvió la mirada y me dijo que había conocido a un hombre trabajador y que la pretendía, sin embargo él era muggle. Ella se veía renuente a seguir contándome sobre ese hombre. Yo recordé un consejo que me habría encantado escuchar de algún familiar o amigo, y se lo dije: Lily, si tu corazón dice que ama a una persona, aunque la razón te diga que no es lo correcto o es imposible, vale la pena escucharlo, créeme. Ella me sonrió de tal manera, que por un momento sentí regresar en el tiempo y estar ante Lily, mi amiga. ¿Crees que mi consejo haya influido en la decisión de casarse con ese hombre?–

–Por lo que me cuentas, parecer ser lo más probable. Me alegro por ella, aunque ahora tiene una gran tarea, confesarle lo que es, pero sigo creyendo que si ellos se aman, nada malo pasará, por el contrario, serán más felices que antes, porque la verdad une a las personas–

–Es verdad. Oye, ¿Cómo estarán Remus y Sirius?–

–Seguramente igual que el año anterior, se supone que con la fortuna de Sirius, ambos se fueron de viaje por el mundo. Sirius para volver a la andanzas con sus conquistas, ya lo conoces, él no puede vivir atado a una sola mujer, sobre todo si no las ama, aunque lo estuvo en su momento por una señorita de hermosos bucles castaños y ojos chocolate… –

–No sabía que te inspiraba tanta ternura, James. Continúa–

–Bien, como iba diciendo, Sirius viaja para vivir la vida y olvidarte supongo. Por otra parte lo acompaña Remus, aunque él se dedica a escribir libros sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, el viaje lo aprovecha para conocer más hechizos y encantamientos, para aplicarlos él–

– ¿Cuándo se supone que regresan? Los extraño, ellos aun no conocen a Harry–

–No lo conocen en persona, pero saben de él, recuerda que les enviamos una fotografía de él cuando regresamos a la casa, después de salir de San Mungo–

–Sí, pero no es lo mismo–

–Hermione, preciosa, debemos darle tiempo a Sirius–

–Vale, pero me choca que ponga de excusa ese viaje interminable para no conocer a su ahijado–

–Amor, no seas injusta. Él estuvo al pendiente de nuestro hijo, mientras estuvo en tu hermoso vientre. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, creo que también me sentiría mal al ver al amor de mi vida en brazos de otro, y con su primer hijo, ¿No lo crees?–

–Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, es lógico–

–Entonces lo que haremos será sencillo. Esperaremos a que él se dé cuenta de que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, no es culpa de nuestro bebé, que además es su ahijado. Sirius puede ser infantil, egocéntrico, y todo lo que se imagine, pero si hay algo que él valora por sobre todas las cosas es a los que considera su familia, en este caso, él es el padrino de Harry, y su consciencia no lo dejará en paz hasta que lo conozca–

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?–

–Porque lo conozco, no por nada fuimos amigos durante Hogwarts–

–Perdóname, James– ella comenzó a llorar.

–Mi vida, te lo dije en Hogwarts, y te lo repito, no hay nada que perdonar. Simplemente, no mandamos en nuestros corazones. Te amo, Hermione– él limpió las lágrimas de la castaña, con el dorso de su mano.

–Yo también te amo, James. Gracias– cerró los ojos ante las caricias que él brindaba a su rostro.

– ¿Por? –

–Por amarme. Por haberme hecho feliz cuando fuimos novios, durante nuestro casamiento, nuestra vida matrimonial, y por sobre todo, por formar una familia, junto a mí y con nuestro hijo–

–Diría que por nada, pero yo no te estoy haciendo un favor. Todo esto lo hago, porque te amo y porque tu felicidad es también mi felicidad–

–James–

– ¿Ajá? –

–Aun no guardamos la fotografía en su lugar, detrás del lienzo–

–Hermione Potter–

– ¿Sí? –

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –

–Por supuesto, amor– le respondió, mientras lo miraba directamente hacia los ojos, y acercaba su rostro al de James.

–Guarda silencio–

–De acuer… –

La última sílaba, Hermione no la pudo pronunciar. Porque justo en ese instante James selló sus apetecibles labios con los de él, ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron aquel mágico rose de sus labios, tal y como lo sentían desde su primer beso retratado en la fotografía detrás del lienzo.

FIN

**Nota final de autora: **Siento que no tengo cara para venir y publicar algo nuevo, cuando no he podido continuar los demás fanfics. Pueden lanzar crucios, pero antes, deben saber que no fue adrede. Sucede que este año empecé a ir a la Universidad, y estudio actualmente, derecho. Me absorbe mucho tiempo, y más aun al principio del año, y durante estas últimas cuatro semanas… para colmo, dentro de una semana y media, comenzarán los exámenes finales de semestre, son todos orales. No tendré vacaciones, porque sólo quienes se eximieron de todas tendrán un mes de vacaciones, mientras que aquel que de ninguna, cero vacaciones, creo que me podré eximir de una sola, aunque no todo esta dicho, falta la última evaluación.  
En fin, a lo que iba, este one shot, que es un final alternativo de mi fic "De miedos y temores a la felicidad" o "The fatis rosae" en Potterfics –que por cierto tiene menos capítulos que aquí. Amo a Fanfiction, siempre le seré fiel, aunque cambie de plataforma cada cierto tiempo, y no me guste como se vea ¿Hay alguien que apoye mi desagrado por este cambio en la parte del botón review, y en lo estrecho que se volvió la página?– ya que varias lectoras manifestaron su gusto por querer ver a James y Hermione, al final del fic. Debo reconocerlo, a mi también me terminó gustando ese James.  
Lo otro es que a las que gustan de James Potter, el padre de Harry, tal y como aparece en las películas en los tiempos de los Merodeadores en séptimo año o sexto, no recuerdo bien, les recomiendo que vean el video de una canción del grupo Semisonic, llamada "Secret smile" ese cantante se aparece algo a James… yo diría que es más guapo que ese que actor que hacía de James adolescente (no el adulto que murió junto a Lily, ni el niño que saluda a Lily en la selección de casas) en las películas de HP. Esta canción me inspiró para escribir este final alternativo, de hecho las dos frases que aparecen al principio de este shot, son una traducción personal de una parte del coro de la canción.  
PD: Dejen un review con su opinión, así sabré si es que es aceptado o no, este one shot.


End file.
